destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Trials of Osiris
The Trials of Osiris is a Crucible event that is available every weekend from Friday at 10 AM PST to the Weekly Reset on Tuesday. The Destiny expansion The Taken King is required to participate. Gameplay Trials of Osiris uses the Elimination gametype. Entrance into the Trials requires a Trials Passage, which can be purchased from Brother Vance for 500 Glimmer. Once a Trials Passage accumulates nine wins or three losses, the Passage will no longer grant admission to the Trials, but it can still be used to purchase rewards from Brother Vance in Year 1. In order to continue competing in the Trials of Osiris, a new Trials Passage must be purchased. If a Guardian quits or disconnects from a match before it is completed, a loss will be added to the Trials Passage. Level advantages are enabled, and teammate matchmaking is disabled, so Guardians will need to form their own fireteams. Additionally, the Trials of Osiris will weight connection more heavily when finding opponents in Year 1. In Year 2, passage progress will determine opponents. Each match will take place on the same map in a given week. The map changes every week. Brother Vance also sells consumables that can help Guardians progress though the Trials. In Year 2, Boons are now purchased directly from the passage and must be bought before your 1st match. Also in Year 2, the armor piece drops when you get 5 wins and the weapon drops at 7 wins and are no longer purchased from Brother Vance. Brother Vance now gives Trials Bounties which can award Bronze, Silver, and Gold Tier rewards as well as Legendary Marks. List of Rewards Random Loot The following loot can be obtained from random drops after each completed match: Armor Titan *Watchers' Gauntlets *Watchers' Plate *Watchers' Greaves *Mark of the Exile Hunter *Watchers' Grips *Watchers' Vest *Watchers' Boots *Cloak of the Exile Warlock *Watchers' Gloves *Watchers' Robe *Watchers' Boots *Bond of the Exile Other *Aaru's Passage, legendary black and yellow shader *"Draught of Nectar", legendary jumpship *Prince Sigil, rare emblem *Emperor Sigil *Sun of Osiris *Moon of Osiris *2-3 Passage Coins (only after a loss) Brother Vance Accumulating wins on a single Trials Passage unlocks merchandise available to purchase from Brother Vance. See here for possible rewards. The Lighthouse Guardians who accumulate nine wins and zero losses on a single Trials Passage will be able to travel to The Lighthouse, a location on Mercury that contains exclusive loot. Guardians can use the consumables provided by Brother Vance to help achieve this feat. Opening the chest at The Lighthouse will reward the following: *Eye of Osiris, exotic emblem (Year 1) *Hic Jacet, Legendary Emblem (Year 2) *1 Etheric Light *4-6 Motes of Light *A random Trials of Osiris primary weapon with a random damage type: **The Summoner (Adept), Legendary Auto Rifle (Year 1) **The Scholar (Adept), Legendary Scout Rifle (Year 1) **The Messenger (Adept), Legendary Pulse Rifle (Year 1) **Jewel of Osiris (Adept), Legendary Hand Cannon (Year 1) **Doctrine of Passing (Adept), Legendary Auto Rifle (Year 2) **The Water Star (Adept), Legendary Hand Cannon (Year 2) **Reflection Sum (Adept), Legendary Pulse Rifle (Year 2) **The Inward Lamp (Adept), Legendary Scout Rifle (Year 2) *A chance for an exotic armor piece or Exotic weapon Gallery Destiny HOW trials of osiris.jpg Trials of osiris action 01.jpg Trials of osiris action 03.jpg Trials of osiris action 05.jpg Trials2.jpg Trials3.jpg See Also *Osiris References External Links *DestinyTracker Trials of Osiris Weekly Scorecard - See performance and tier rank for each week of Trials of Osiris. *Destiny Trials Report - See stats and currently equipped gear for an entire fireteam. ja:Trials of Osiris Category:Trials of Osiris